1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to prevention of user input capture. More particularly, embodiments relate to analyzing user input information and generating an obscuring effect to prevent user input capture.
2. Discussion
Keystroke capture (or keystroke logging) may be the process of tracking the keys struck on a keyboard, typically in a covert manner so that the person using the keyboard may be unaware that their actions are being monitored. Keystroke capturing techniques may allow a “bad actor” to decipher a user's keystroke input to compromise security measures (e.g., usernames, passwords, security codes, etc.).